


LAPIS YOUR ODOR

by trashy_chocolate (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Please Kill Me, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trashy_chocolate
Summary: Lapis is smelly, Peridot has porn, Yellow Pearl is into vore,This is gonna be a wild ride folks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We are so sorry

what Knock knock its hell time

Wait first i need to get an overcomplicated font you can hardly read  
Whatever i like this one  
Good  
We go one sentence at a time  
^ important  
What if,,,  
We make  
A Steven universe fanfic  
Except  
SHITTY  
LIKE  
IDK  
Peridot  
x  
YELLOW PEARL  
AND BAD GRAMMAR AND BAD SPELLING AND SHITTY PLOT  
Ok but before i start again heres a video to inspire what were going for httpstt5://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XygVmzvfkzM  
Best video on internet  
WHAT  
BEAUTY  
Wait  
Can I add Salem to the hell  
Also it's your turn  
BLEASE ADD HIM  
OKAY I'M DOING IT  
I ADDED HIM  
Good  
SRY FOR GOING TWICE IT WAS TO GOOD AN OPPORTUNITUY  
H ES HERE  
SALAMI  
Salami it's your turn make one sentence  
wait though. are we doing like a my immortal fprobablyfic  
I LIKE HOW YOU JUST TYPED THROUGH IT  
I’M:) CRYING  
Okay go we has faith  
:’)AAAAAAAAAAAA F  
RCI  
this is amazing. i love it. it’s a mess, like me ;^)  
guys what if this is how people actually write together  
This is what went into last one out of beach city this is how it was storyboarded  
“no, her hair SHOUDL BE Pink. it’s like symbolism of FOSE QUARTS”  
also i think we have to use incorrect grammar. like they're their there you're and your  
r u oka frne  
u are doing me a concern  
LAHLKJALJKA  
I DID DIDACTIC THING  
LOORK  
ARE YOU OKAY,,  
NO  
legit  
(MCR PLAYS IN THE BACKGROUND)  
uh  
Just do your line so we can keep going on this massive shitpost  
“LET ME KISSK”  
Im making a masterpost of all the highlights try and stop me your turn binch  
WAIT  
IMMA AKERS A ART  
and yes this is how i type irl because i am a mess  
sORRY  
I AM Amess. yes,  
THE yellow onion is me.  
LAPIS UR ODOR you are doing me a concern  
Salaalalalla  
It's ur Turn  
yum  
idk, moaning n shiy  
what if we post the notes as well… shit  
I cant beelieve nyall  
No one will be able to see who wrote what so no one know it was i, soulcyder  
that makes it even better  
“WAS IT… that one?! or salam/ slalalalalallalalalam? or i, soulcyder, who wrote gajg  
Salalalalalalalalalala my oh my  
kinky  
IT WAS A DISNEY REF WHY U GOTTA BE LIKE THAT  
kinkier  
carry on my wayward son

Peridot was llookein through her camp hping hear ts porn. Se see saw som percy cummies n thougt ov Yello Porl..

lappis yelled “PERIDOT MUTHAFUCKA WYD HOWDDIDDY GET THAT TAPE”  
Peridof grinnt eviil n sed “fuk u lazulii im a gron jem,,,”  
“that aint no excuse for finding porn of a fictional character within a fictional universe in a fictional univerrse with anothe r fictional character”  
“whale im gren so wuts ur exkooz???”  
“Im just fuccing stating the facts unleess this is womeonw s andimation there is no possible way for thisi to exist even tho we ar fictional and are currently abien controlled like ppupetts”  
“lapidoodle,,, we r fikchunol gayy alens anytin can happons if Lauren Zukko ses soo,,,”  
“oh fcuck. yeahv. anyways lais you wnana see mylike.thisNGGGGGGpofn you,,,, it looks like theyre in our truck,,,,, peridot wghy iare yhey doing in our truck?”  
AND tben teh Yello Porl crashked froom hominid worl an Shetland sad “periwinkle my here and gay let me,,, kissk”  
and then we took all our cloths fof and stared having you- knowwhat.  
“peri yall cnat even ksisk do you see her nose no im not bitter” lapiss said bitterly with a bitter exxpresso  
Then tha yallo oniun screeeeche “LAPIS UR ODOR”  
meanwhole perifto was moanung. a. lot.  
FORM VOLTRFUCKONN  
and then yellor peorl screamdd” PERODIT UOU WEEB”  
lapis “i cant believe youve donne this”

AN then laidoo screamt “FORRUM VORETROON”

IMM CC RY ING I PUT IT IN THE WEBSITE  
AND SET IT TO THE MALE I  
LINK,US  
’M CRYING  
PUT IT ON AO3 or fanftcion dot net HOLY SHIY DO THAT  
IMMA GONNA PUT THIS ON MY AOL ACCOUNT  
IT'S GONNA A BE MY ONL Y STORY  
UNLESS WE MYSSYESYEYSHEYSYSSYESAKE MORE OF THESE  
AND WE SHOULD MAKE SO MANY MORE CHAP  
TTHERE s was o ly chaeter one  
WHAT  
WE S GO UNDER SHOULD INCLUDE THE READING NOTED THINGS  
WE MUST  
THE TAGS?  
I HANDLE IT  
Should I flag it as adult content or smth  
Cuz VORETROON  
what. cocaine bean,yes  
*moans*  
OKAY IMMA  
smol!!!!!!!!! smut TAKE THIS AND PUBLISH IT NOW YOU CAN'T STOP ME  
WIAT WE NEED TO SIFNISH FINISH  
NO t hi s is  
Only chapter one  
Prepare you selfsame  
Ah itS ASS  
im’m crying coco u okay mage  
THERE IS A RANDOM ASS RIGHT THERE. R I G H T. TH ERE  
ah it's ASS

A S S

Im crying i swear we’re mature 13-14 yar olds

furm voretron

i think im going to bed its beeen a ruff nigh  
Bye  
Im posting it on AO3 as we speakt

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically like My Immortal but for Steven Universe  
> Brace yourselves folks this is only chapter one


End file.
